Interviewing all zombies - Getting arrested
By The Zombie O.O. This fan fic is inspired by Iamarepeater's Interview with all plants: Getting arrested. PvZ Me: So, here we are, in the prison in Player's Town. Mainly because all the zombies got landed there after Officer Ron kidnapped all of them. I'm disguised as a regular human, btw! Me: So, i'll just look at you, and you tell me why you're arrested. Ok, zombies? Zombies (Unsimultaenously): BRAINNZZZ Basic Zombie: For being too basic, and coming in larger waves than i should for the first playthrough of PvZ, in 1-1. Conehead Zombie: Disrupting traffic when i picked up a roadcone. Buckethead Zombie: Stealing paint buckets from painters. Pole Vaulting Zombie: Wat? Oh, i was in the Zomlympics, when i pole vaulted into the prison. You can see the hole above me. Newspaper Zombie: DO NOT INTERRUPT MY SUDOKU (Rages) Screen Door Zombie: Eh, i plucked off a screen door from a person's house. Person in there called the cops. Football Zombie: I threw a football. Me: Aand? Football Zombie: It hit the chief police guy. Dancing Zombie: For causing a nuisance with my disco. It caused all the humans to tie me up and throw me into prison. Backup Dancer: Same as Dancing Zombie there. Ducky Tube Zombie: Well, first i went to a pool. And, i sank! But i found a ducky tube, with a kid inside, and i ate him, but i saved myself! However, his dad beat me up and here i am. Zomboni: It's summer, so my Zamboni apparently caused a ruckus at the beach after i caused ice to cover the entire area. Zombie Bobsled Team: I was following Zomboni too close, and i got arrested for tailgating. Dolphin Rider Zombie: Some little kid wanted to cuddle my dolphin, and it murdered him. Well...but i didn't know he was a policeman's son. Jack-in-the-box Zombie: Oh, i selled ExPlOsIvE gifts to CHILDRENZ and they blew up their rooms. Balloon Zombie: For stealing 1000 balloons! Amazing, i say. Digger Zombie: I mined... Me: So? Digger Zombie: Into this prison. My pick broke at the exact timing i went here, and now there's a cave-in at where i entered the prison, so i'm stuck here. Pogo Zombie: SHUT UP I AM CURRENTLY GETTING OUT OF HERE BY using my Pogo Stick as a jackhammer! Scientist helped me with it! Zombie Yeti: Murraabrainzz.... Bungee Zombie: I bungee-jumped into a mansion, which had a big party at the moment. Ladder Zombie: Well...i placed a ladder next to a house, and landed from the chimney. HEY, what are you laughing at? Me: That's like Santa Claus, which you aren't. xD Catapult Zombie: I lobbed basketballs at literally everyone in the town. Gargantuar: ME SMASH! Imp: He means, he smashed a train. Trash Can Zombie: I poured trash on plants! Too bad Matilda was looking at me at that time. (All ZomBotany zombies are not interviewed here) Giga-gargantuar: ME SMASH EVEN STRONGER! Giga-Football Zombie: I was playing with Football Zombie, and when he threw the football, i jumped to grab it, and basically i landed on a car, and broke it. PvZA Barrel Zombie: Well...while changing my barrel, people saw me. DJ Zom-B: Same as Dancing Zombie. Hey, disco requires a DJ, doesn't it? Rocket Zombie: For learning science until i destroyed Crazy Dave's garage! Conga Leader: Summoning illegal dancers? Ice Block Zombie: The fish in. My. Block. Me: Did? Ice Block Zombie: It did. It. Stank. Made people faint. Imposter Zombie (Top): Well, for making people think we have split personalities Imposter Zombie (Bottom): No, you idiot! It's because you tripped over my head, and landed on a human! Mall Cop Zombie: I am a cop...but i am arrested. Me: Your point is? Mall Cop Zombie: STAHP RIGHT THERE! Me: Oh gosh! Weightlifter Zombie: DO YOU EVEN LIFFT?! I did! But I lifted too much! Gas Can Zombie: Smoking while having a gas can. Coach Zombie: Since Football and Giga-Football Zombie are in my football team, i got arrested too. PvZ2 Ancient Egypt (In the Ancient Egypt Plant Prison) Me: I have time travelled to Egypt, and to interview the zombies we encounter there! So, Ra? Ra Zombie: I stole too much sun. Aand i actually made the Pharaoh sad, so he ordered me to be sent here. Camel Zombies: Dancing illegally. Explorer Zombie: For being a time paradox. (Disappears through a time rift, and appears again) For being a time paradox. Wait, did i say that already? (Disappears again) Tomb Raiser Zombie: For injuring Cattail in front of all her fans. Pharaoh Zombie: MMMFMSMSMAMAMMEFFF... Pirate Seas (In the Ye Zombie Swine Prison...) Swashbuckler Zombie: I swashed, and buckled. Inntoo this area. Seagull Zombie: I had no seagull license. Barrel Roller Zombie: Squashing plants, and abusing imps. Imp Cannon (Imp #1): Oh, we launched ourselves into the King's palace. Pirate Captain Zombie: My ship was bombed by the imperial fleet. Wild West Me: Well, now to head to Wild West, and i hope no weird stuff happens there! (Time travels again) Prospector Zombie: Stealing gold from a mine. Pianist Zombie: My songs were so bad, they killed zombies. Poncho Zombie: I'll be back. Chicken Wrangler Zombie: Herding chickens that belonged to another chicken wrangler! Zombie Bull (Bull): Systems malfunctioning. Mechanical jump-around-and-go-crazy mode activated. (Goes hyper) Zombie Bull (Imp): My bull is talking! It scared all the other zombies, and i also got launched by it into the prison! Far Future Me: Now, lads, behold! The Far Future. My FAVOURITE time period. (Travels to Futuristic Necromanced Zombie Prison) Me: Jetpack? Where are you? Jetpack Zombie: Up here, The Zombie O.O. Anyways, i flew above the height limit. Shield Zombie: I began a BiteStarter campaign to create a mechanical bus-car-tank to protect and move zombies around. It got enough funds, but zombies accused me of embezzling them. Robo-cone Zombie: Did Brain Pi with my machine against other Robo-cones, and murdered both the machine AND the driver. Robo-cone Mech: Brain Pi calculated. Value is 3 + Brains + 0.1859365376209572650267 + Taco- Me: Okay, that's enough. Disco-tron 3000: Same as Dancing Zombie, as i time travelled to disco with him. Mecha-Football Zombie: The push goal for me to push at least 10 Holo-Tall-nuts was not met, and i lost my mech. I stole another. Dark Ages Me: Confusing. But now, it is le time, to go to thy old-Dark-darker-darkest Zombie infested Ages! (Travels to Plant Royal Prison) Me: Hello, zombies from the Dark Age! Soo, time to begin my in interview. Jester? Jester Zombie: Spinning around in the streets when Zombie King didn't give me a license to do so. Knight Zombie: I accidentally dented my headwear, and king sent me here. I thought there were brainz here.. Wizard Zombie: Turning McDonalds into Taco Bell into Trollface. Zombie King: I AM A KING. WHY AM I ARRESTED?! Me: Emm, just tell me why you're here. Zombie King: Promoting too many peasants. Big Wave Beach Me: Time to go to the sunny times. This is quite dark, actually. (Currently in Coastal Cave for Zombies in BWB) Me: Good afternoon, everyone. I am here in Big Wave Beach. Time to go interview! Snorkel Zombie: Staring at Bikini Zombie's bu*t, and thinking I could get away by diving. Surfer Zombie: Placing my surfboard in illegal positions. Octo Zombie: Hey, I opened a sushi restaurant. Me: Aaand? Octo Zombie: I got arrested because the octopi i used to make sushi were poisonous. Fisherman Zombie: Pulled in EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE PLANT PEE-SHOOTER into the water! Me: So then what happened? Fisherman Zombie: Sunflower and all of Peashooter's FAAAANNNNS attacked me. Frostbite Caves Me: Alright! We are back further in time again to the Ice Age! Actually Frostbite Caves, but still. Hunter Zombie: Stealing snowballs from a mountain that led to an avalanche. Dodo Rider Imp: Not learning how to fly. Troglobite: Pushing ice blocks without a certificate to do so. Weasel Hoarder Zombie: Storing too many weasels, they made too much noise. Lost City Me: I have no idea why I joined the expedition. Lost Pilot Zombie: Didn't have a pilot license, mate! Excavator Zombie: Digging too much soil with a gold shovel. Never knew those were banned. Parasol Zombie: I ran out of money funding the expedition. Bug Zombie: ... (Not doing Kung-Fu World and GW)